


[podfic] Resident Alien

by reena_jenkins, seperis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Porn, Post-Canon, Taxes, tax season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's tax season in the Luthor household.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Resident Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resident Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352650) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



** **

**Coverartist:[bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/profile)**

**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Tax Season, Taxes, Porn, Post-Canon, Futurefic, Humor  
**Length:** 00:19:54  
  
**Author's Summary:** "It's tax season in the Luthor household."  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 right [over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SV\)%20_Resident%20Alien_.mp3) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me!)


End file.
